Naruto: The Golden Death
by iliyakurylenko
Summary: Naruto is a Unknown Prodigy and is ignored most of his life by the His parents and village. The only people knowing who he is is his Best friend Itachi and Younger Sister Naruko. After he takes Itachies mission to kill all Uchiha he runs away for 2 years. In those two years he realizes that he loves his sister more then just a sister. Smart Naruto! NarutoxNaruko! Op Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, guys, I'm new to this and word inst working for me so expect Grammar Issues and such, Also When i post this and theres codes and stuff and it all messy and all.. Sorry it does that ill try to fix it if that does happen Because it has so instead of just fully abandoning the story ill try to fix it so yea...**

 **Anyway ENJOY.**

 **"Non Human talking"**

 _ **"Non Human Thinking"**_

"Human Talking"

 _"Human thinking"_

 **"Justu"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A Red Head twelve year old jumping up and down from excitement, yelling stuff from happiness. If you where to ask why well she just turned twelve and is happy of her new presents that her parents gave her.

"Kaa-san, Oto-san! Thank you so much!" Yelled the red head at her parents who where no other then Minato Namikaze dubbed The Yellow Flash Of Kohona, And Kushina-Uzumakie-Namikaze Dubbed The Red Death( **A/N Plz tell me if i'm Wrong).**

"Dont worry about it, Naruko! It was nothing to our little Princess!" Minato Stated. Once that said the now identified red head jumped up and hugged both of her parents. Of in the distance A 15 year old teen was standing there looking at the scene in front of him. He smiled at how happy his sister was, But that suddenly changed about how he thought about the past.

For the past 11 years he had been ignored, told off, forgotten, and other things, By his parents, but he still was happy about his sister. Out of the whole village she was the only one who actually knew about him and his doing. Out of the whole village only she knew that he passed the Academy at 5 became a Chunin at 7 and juonin at 9 then anbu at 12, then anbu captain at 14.( **Sry for all the And's and Then's).**

But the teen was still upset at his life. the whole village thought hes non existing, or if they did know about him they did not respect him only his achievements.

As he was thinking, he noticed that his little sister was running to him, so he just waved at her with a smile. Thinking that she'll do the same or tell him somthing about how she was happy. But he was wrong, she ran up to him and tackled him into a hug. He just stared at her and hugged back, which was awkward for him since he NEVER had a hug from anyone.

"Ani! im finally Twelve!" Naruko yelled at him. He didn't respond just smiled at her, while looking at his 'parents' and at there shocked reactions at the embrace.

"Naruto! What are you doing hugging you sister like that!" yelled Kushina. Naruto's face changed from happiness to that of confusion. Untill he noticed that one hand was around her waste and one between her shoulder blades.

Naruto Quickly got up from the bottom Naruko and returned to his emotionless face and replied "Im so sorry Kushina-sama." then bowed. after Naruto got up Naruko blushed a very high shade of red. But that quickly changed to Confusion and disappointment.

Confusion for how formal Naruto is and Disappointment because Naruto thought nothing of how he held her _"One day Naruto i'm going to make you love me"_ she thought.

Naruto seeing Naruko's face smiled on the inside. He of course new she loved him not like a brother but a lover. How you may ask, well.

 _-FlashBack 4 months ago_ -

 _He just came back from a mission that was to eliminate a Ninja Camp of 50 shinobi and Kinochi(Sry idk how to spell it) he came home all bloody and dirty. he of course new that now one was home because His 'mother' was with Mikoto his best friends mother and father in his office doing paper work like always. And Naruko is to hyperactive to actually stay home and do nothing. so he did not bother to put a genjustu over himself and went upstairs. After he got half way up he heard foot steps in Narukos bedroom, but what was off was that they wernt light footed, they sounded heavy. His instincts told him to go and check up on her. so he ran up there rather fast but quiet._

 _He opened the door a little to see whats up, then what he sall made his heart skip a beat. He sall her tied up Fully striped from her clothing and some unknown man there touching her B-cup breasts. He instantly shot at the man and choped of his hands off Naruko. He then proceeded to completely Destroying the mans body while keeping him alive. after 5 minutes of just slashing the man he looked at the mans face and sall a Iwa head band. he then understood what happened._

 _"What you did right now was a mistake that no one wants to make" Naruto said at the man as he stepped closer to the man " If you anyone else hurts my Family i will kill them.. like i will kill you." Naruto finished as he chopped of the mans head._

 _Then he went to Naruko and undid the Ties. Once she was free, she didn't even cover up her self with anything she just ran to her Brother and started crying ans sobbing very hard. Naruto of course had no experience in this deparment so he ran just at instincts._

 _"Shh, Naruko. Everythings ok im here. Your Brother is here to protect you." He Whispered. They stayed like that for awhile untill Naruko fell asleep._

 _He then proceeded to check her body with a medical justu And ran her over._

 _"Ok good, No injuries and her hayem is still intact" He Thought with a blush._

 _Once he picked her up bridal style he stood up and went to her bed. but of course somthings not gonna end like this in a happy ending is it? Naruto though, as on cue his father teleported to Naruko's Bedroom and sall That his SON was Carring HIs DOUGHTIER Bridal Style Naked. so whats the first thing he did? well he ran at Naruto and started yelling and beating him not even taking notice of the body on his side._

 _"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING RAPING YOUR SISTER!" Minato Yelled as he punched his son. Who in return did nothing and said nothing. After a couple of seconds of beating Naruko Woke up at the sound of yelling she opened her eyes wide and just looked at the scene in front of her._

 _Her brother, Savior, Lover. Was getting beaten' into a pulp by her father for no appernt_ _reason._

 _"OTO-SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled Naruko at her father. "HE TRIED TO RAPE YOU NARUKO!" Minato Yelled back. Naruko just stared at her fathers stupidity and pointed at the body next to him._

 _-FlashBack end-_

After that day the way Naruko acted around him was A whole new thing to him. Lovingly. He never returned the favor but he did act very nice and brotherly with her.

-TimeSkip 2 days-

Naruto Was walking around the village with his friend Itachi. Talking about missions or there siblings. But Something was off Itachi was very very sad looking.

"Itachi, Whats wrong i knew you for 8 years and you never look like this" Naruto Asked.

Itachi Sighed as he looked at Naruto"I got a mission.." Naruto looked disappointed but then understood. Naruto knew of the Uchiha Coup and knew what Itachi had to do.

"Itachi do you you want to actually do this mission, kill you mother and brother?" Naruto asked, But of course he knew the awsner so he Thought of somthings.

He grabbed hold of Itachi and **Shunshined** to the hokage Office. But naruto Had his mask on.

"Whats the meaning of this?!" The Hokage and Itachi yelled at the same time.

"Im sorry Hokage-sama for the Interuption but i have a favor to ask you and Itachi." Naruto/Fox Said.

Minato Rasied a Eyebrow but told him to go on.

"I know of the mission that Itachi has. And im asking the he Abandons the mission and i do it instead."

Itachi Raised an Eyebrow and Minato Thought about it. " _Itachi and Fox Are Basiclly on the same skill level, But Fox inst a Uchiha. But then again Itachi is porably gonna become a Phycopath after this mission from grief" "_ Ok I will let you do the mission. But do you understand the mission? " Asked Minato.

"If you could Hokage-sama, Tell me everything i have to do so i dont miss anything" Asked Fox.

Minato Sighed and looked at fox. "Your Mission is to infiltrate the uchiha Compound and kill every Uchiha except Itachi Uchiha, Susake Uchiha And Mikoto Uchiha, Failure is not an optain. Once thats done you are to run from the village and Protect it from the shadows. After 2 years you are to return from working in the shadows and may live your life as it once was. Your mission startes in 2 days Midnight you have untill 3 Am to finish if you dont you will die for treson. Now Fox show me your face."

Fox took that information in and looked at Itachi then Minato. "yes Hokage-sama" Fox said as he took of his mask and let it drop to the floor.

"N-Naruto...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys This is the second chapter also i will only answer something feel like answering to :D. Also sorry if the first chapter sucked. Cuz i'm a HUGE Book lover and ik good literature so i read mine over again and... well its not the best but over time i'll get better also i'll try to stay as positive as possible to Reviews so plz be nice :D Also did anyone else understand the flashback part Cuz' i had NO Idea how that flashback relates to anything but... no one is saying anything about it so i wont talk :3 (I Guess i wanted atleast smthing perverted in the first chapter so...)**

 **Anarion87: Thank you for your supportive saying ill try not to mess it up.**

 **Uchiha Zeref: Im sorry i did not know that thank you for your Info Ill be sure to use it next time, Again sorry i did not know.**

 **Black-Knight2500: I did? Well i dont really remember saying that... But if i did and forgot i changed Ya' Know! Also ok thank you :3 i thought about just doing Namikaze but you said thats its fine :D**

 **Gemini-Spark: Well i also like where naruto leaves But... im doing it for a reason :D Or so i think... Anyway you'll see what my Idiot of a brain think of Well also if you think about the anime Naruto would have also left HE EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT IT, But he did not leave because of one person :D The Ol' Jiji-San so Ya know..**

 **TsuKoblue: Btw Awsome name :D Thank you even though i think its CRAP you said its kewl so thank you :D**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Naruto was walking down the street from the Hokage Mansion. He had 6 more hours left untill the mission starts, he thought about what to do. While he can go hang out with Itachi right now it would be awkward because in 6 hours he'll kill his whole family, so that option is out of the question. And he had no other friends. " _Hm... OH i got an idea I could go spend some actual time with Naruko!"_ He thought. So then he changed course and went to his home to see if shes there.

"Naruko-chan! I'm home" Naruto Stated. While he had no idea why he called her Naruko-'chan' so he just didn't pay attention to it.

"Naruto-Kun!" She replied. "Hey Naruko-chan do you want to go hang out with me?" He asked, Of course he left out the mission to her just so he did not make her sad( **GUYS plz tell me a other word for sad i srly have no idea of a other word)** Naruko just stared at Naruto as if hes an intruder. "Ok who are you and what did you do with Naruto-kun?" She asked.

At this Naruto raised an eyebrow but let it slide "Well i just thought you wanted to spend some more time with me" Naruto stated with a smile... like always. " Off course i want to spend time with you, its just that you never seem to notice me..." She whispered the last part. "Nah, i did i was just busy, so how about some ramen?" Naruto Asked( **Ik to much 'asked') "** RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!" and with that they left.

For the next 4 hours Naruto hanged out with Naruko, learning about her and such. after they finished hanging out, saying that he needed to go do stuff. He went to go pack his stuff and went to sleep.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruko was walking around the village At midnight because she couldn't sleep and walked by the Uchiha Compound and sall something that scared her to death. The two guards where dead with the head's choped off. Being Curious even though of the bloodshed she walked into it. she kept on walking noticing that there was no one on the streets. After a while of looking around she heard swords clashing walked to the sounds. what she sall broke her heart into a million piece's. Her brother was cover in blood all over and just killed a innocent Uchiha. "N-Naru-Naruto-kun?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto was walking down the streets of the Uchiha Compound killing Uchiha left and right. One started to attack him and he easly disarmed him and killed him. After a few minutes the numbers have decreased dramatically and he now had to look for them. He steped into a house checking for anyone, but got almost got his head chopped of. he looked at the man and walked over to him slowly, then in a quick clash disarmed the man. "Please dont kill me... I got a family to Protect!" The man begged. Naruto just stared at the man and pierced his heart killing him instantly.

"N-Naru-Naruto-kun?" He heard someone say. he turned around quickly before widening his eyes. There stood a very very scared Naruko. He acted quickly and put a genjustu over her making her pass out. he stared at her and started walking away.

 _"I have a mission to attend to"_ He thought. he then neared the main house where Susake and Itachi are gone. _"Just one more man and im done"_ He walked in and looked around for a bit. there was no one anywhere but he still needed to check the bedroom so he walked over there.

he opened the door and sall that mikoto was up and looking at him. while Fugaku was sleeping. he looked at mikoto with a questioning look. she just looked at him and sighed, stepping out of the way. he quickly went up to fugaku and killed him. looking at Mikoto if shes alright.

"Dont worry about it i never really did like him." Mikoto stated.

"Mikoto I have a favor if you dont mind" Naruto said. Mikoto just nodded. "Well while i was.. dealing with your clan I ran into my sister and see sall me, Could you please say that i said im sorry for her to see me in that way" Naruto begged. Mikoto only nodded again.

With a nob he diapered in a wind sunshine.

 **(A/U Theres going to be no Naruto POV untill hes back Or so i think)**

When Naruko woke up in the hospital the first thing she remembered was her brother killing of the Uchiha. She instantly started crying that she'll never see her brother again probably. After a couple of minutes there was a knock on her door.

"C-Come in" She sobbed out an answer. What she sall really surprised her was that Susake's mother steped in.

"Naruko. Yesturday do you remember anything?" Mikoto asked. She just nodded. "*Sigh* well your brother kept me, Susake and Itachi alive, He said that hes very sorry that you had to see him like that" Mikoto said. Naruko Instantly started crying again. after a minute she stopped "W-why would Onii-chan do that.."Stuttered Naruko. "Well why ever he did what he did, I bet he has a purpose, because he's a smart person." "I bet you'r right, its just... Its just that it broke my heart, Susake is my best friend, and him killing innocent people like that.." "Well i'm going to leave you to you'r thoughts, bye" Mikoto said closing the door.

After couple hours of sitting in the hospital they finally released Naruko. Naruko Decided to just walk around a bit and think. _"Why would Onii-chan do that... Hes smart and he always helps the ones needed in help. It just seems so unlike him to just do that."_ Naruko thought. _"But on the same day he did spend a lot of time with me_ _4 hours! That's most he ever has even seen me in a day. Maybe that was a good bye present."_ She then thought a little more. and started running towards the Hokage Mansion.

Naruko ran into the building and ignored her raging mother. She went up the stares and broke down the door.

"Oto-san! Did you send Naruto-kun on that mission!" She Yelled at her father. He just looked at her and tried to say something back.

"N-Naruko, It was f-" He was interrupted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello again for chapter 3 :D right now i'm getting nice Reviews which im happy about. It just makes me wanna do more chapters. Idk how good i did on the cliff hanger but some guy said he liked it so im guessing its good :D well im going to take this chapter srly and make it over 2k words hopefully, also imma cut down on the spamming the chapters because i'm learning how to draw really good :D cuz its been my dream to draw good for awhile now :D. but lets get to you guys and my replies to your reviews :D**

 **Allhailtheseth: Fem Sasuke? Where, and when did you hear me say that? Well if i did dont get the wrong idea sasuke could be a female in this book. But you guys are gonna have to tell me, but really i dont understand the difference if he was a female...**

 **Arianna Le Fay: Thank you! But for the chakra chains and super strength like tsunade... Thank you! I was thinking of what Naruko should be like in terms of combat :D Also people like you make me wanna open up and start writing a whole bunch, so thank you!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _"N-Naruko it was f-" He got interrupted._

"It was for the good of the village?!" She yelled at him. "The village just lost a prodigy, A loyal shinobi, The nicest person in the world, and most importantly the best brother ever!" She screamed at the man in front of her. Minato was at a lose of words, he could tell her about how he would come back but he couldn't for the guilt he was feeling.

Outside the room was a shocked Kushina. She never thought that Naruko would care about him, more importantly yell at her father, hokage, strongest man alive. That just proved how much she loved Naruto. She was feeling something on the same lines of her lover right now.

"Naruto-Kun saved me from rape, Murder, Kidnapping, etc. On multiple times. He protected me with his life, he might not show it, but he cares for me more then the world, i think..." At this point Naruko started sobbing. Seeing her like this broke Minato's heart as he never EVER seen her cry. He got up and tried to comfort her "Naruko, I'm so-" And again he got interrupted. "Dont touch me! or speak to me until Naruto-Kun comes back!" She said running out the door.

As she opened the door, Kushina side-stepped to not get hit by the door. Once she made sure Naruko was gone she walked into the office, "You messed up, real bad..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Naruko was running through the streets of kohona, she bumped into a person. "Im sorry miss" She mumbled. "Naruko! What happened!" the women asked. Naruko knowing the voice hugged the lady "Mikoto, I-I Figured out why brother did why he did, A-and..." she left the sentence unfinished as the women comforted(Srly idk how to actually spell it...) "How about we go to my house to get you cleaned up" Mikoto said pulling up the girl and caring her to the uchiha compound which was already cleaned up.

After they cleaned her up, Naruko explained her situation. "Ah, I see well you can live with us until you want to return to your family.." Mikoto suggested, she thought that Susake might want to cheer her up and help her, but oh, how wrong she was.

"Sure" Naruko said not even thinking twice. At that they went to her house to get her stuff.

 **-TimeSkip 1 year and 9 months- (sry guys i littarly sat down and thought for AN HOUR to do a time skip and show everything as a flash back or not...)**

Over that time Naruko did not speak to her father, outside of Missions and stuff. After Naruto left she really wanted to bring him back so she trained and trained nonstop for days. Her mother, which she was not mad at, helped her with training. After a couple of months she unlocked the chakra cains ability. And with the help of Kyuubi by giving her near infinite chakra, she may even become better then her mom.

After a year passed, Tsunade, The legendary slug sannin, or Legendary sucker. Started helping her with training, why? Well no one knows that. Tsunade, helped her in chakra control, ALOT, and her super strength. for 9 months that was happening.

3 Months after Naruto left, Naruko graduated the academy, a became a chunin 4 months after. On the day of the last phase of chunin, Orchimaru died by getting killed by Minato. On that same day Naruko had her first kill. and she was devastated

- _Flashback-_

 _Naruko was running towards the gate, thinking that she inst late to the party. Once she came there, there were battles left and right. some sound ninja came over to her and started swinging her huge arm at her. Naruko started dodging, not bothering for words as they are useless in war. After awhile of just dodging try to make her enemy tired she switched over to offence. Using her clones she made two rasanganes and dug them into her enemy. and behind her was a other clone holder her still. Naruko's arm went right through the heart and lungs and instantly killed the person. seeing that she killed a person, she wanted to cry. But the better side of her said to do it later._

 _-flashback end-_

After that Naruko went into a depression for a while because she thought she was the monster inside of her. But her mother helped her through, saying the same thing over, and over.

 _-Flashback again .-. -_

 _"Naruko-chan, remember your not a monset. you did this to protect, imagine if you havent killed him and he killed you. Then killed your friends, and on."_

 _-Flashback end rather short if you think eh?-_

Naruko was walking towards training ground 7 for a team meeting. But unlike the first time, this time she was the sensei. As she walked over to her team she remembered how her sensei was always late. She wanted to get revenge so she does that to her students.

 **(A/N READ THIS I forgot to mention that Naruko is not 13, i changed that shes now 15 almost 16! Read bottem for explanation)**

"Your late!" yelled her female student, she had green hair and red eyes. her figure was that of her friend Sakura (e.e) and same with her attitude, her name was Rifu Sokyo (Leaf, Last name was random). Her other student was a boy that was training lightly on the post, he was really strong for his age around low chunin, he has black hair with red outlining, red eyes, and was super pale, his attitude was very much like her firend's Shino but unlike Shino he was very into killing. His name was Aka Shi(Red Death e.e), and her third and finale student was Susake Uchiha, the said 'Prodigy', but as always he was brooding over the fence post (Sry all those uchiha sasuke fans :3)

"Oh Sorry well i was walking and a ninja tried to kill me i fought back until he killed me, then kami said its not your time" Naruko explained with a smile. "Well anyway today i'm going to tell you that we are getting our first c rank"(Im not going to do a chapter on it .-.) As she said that all her students went from there neutral state to of that of happiness.

She then **Sunshined** to the hallway next to the hokage office. Once her students got there they went in.

"Hello Hokage-sama, may we get a debriefing of our c rank mission." Naruko said with respect.

"Ah, Naruko-chan, well your mission is to go to wave, and help them get rid of bandits across the border." Once Minato said that Naruko got her memories of how she went to wave.

"Alright Hokage-sama, Team meet me at 1:00 sharp!" She said as she **sunshined** away. "More like 4:00.." Aka said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **OK next chapter will be that after the wave mission! Why because my aunt had a b-day and we had to celebrate it and i came home at 10 so.. Anyway time for explanation! why i changed her from 13 almost 14 to 15 almost 16. One is because Naruto will be 17 when he comes back and a 17 and 14 year old dating... well you get the idea. Second She is a sensei that is 13? Really -.- So thats my resones for what i did. No i will not change the other chapters Just cuz im lazy ;3. Anyway PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok on to chapter 4 :D, last time i posted there was only 2 replies to people, why? well i did not get much but still did which means alot. But around 30- 1 hour i posted chapter 3 i got 3 reviews :D Thank you. Well anyway im trying to make my chapters long and still post 1 a day :D, but its hard also Monday i'm going to stop posting so frequent because my dad is coming back, so i wunna spend as much time with him, so... Anyway Replies.**

 **CrimsonDragonKnight & Unnatural Reader: Thank you for my grammar issue's :D**

 **ASK: Like i said i changed...**

 **redwolf23456 & Anyone who says Good story, Etc: Thank you!**

 **Nynarhghost; Ok 5 parts to you, 1: Why Minato beats up Naruto, is really just for story i don't know why i added it and accusing Naruto for Naruko's Rapist is really again just for story, but why he forgot is well first he saw that he was in the wrong and two your going to see why Naruto is being treated like he is** **2:Why Minato did not know Naruto was under his command, Is again jsut for story i had no idea for a cliffhanger so...** **3:Ill keep that in mind but the day i posted the 2nd chapter i think it was or 1rst, i was really, really busy so i just wanted to post it, so...** **4:Im so sorry does not know the spelling for character names, so i think im correct but last chapter i fixed that hopefully, but if you do see a mistake im just usto writing like that so...** **5:Ik i wont use both of Kushina's surnames, i did it for no reason e.e**

 **Nynarhghost: Oh why i did not Answer the first 3 chapters was for 1 reason only, I did not see your comment, How? Idk srly xD so sorry for just answering you, and to why i do that like what happened last chapter in italics was because not everyone has good memory, so yea well they could go to the last chapter but maybe the last sentence i wrote will ring a bell and save them the trouble :D also thank you for not making it a mean comment just a point out!**

 **Also i had no idea what to post for this chapter but here it is...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the mission to wave, Which was a success. Kushina predicted correctly, Rifu was a fan girl to Sasuke(Oh if you dont get the point sasuke was not made Chunin) and did absolutely nothing just be pathetic*Ahem Sakura in Cannon* Sasuke, beating the crap out of everyone. And Aka killing every enemy he see's on the spot.. But why it was easy was because the enemy where low genin to high genin, which her students are.

Anyway as Naruko was walking around doing nothing really. She heard someone yelling at her.

"NARUKO-CHAN I CHALLANGE YOU TO A DUAL FOR OUR YOUTHFUL SPRINGS OF FLAMES!" Said the man running up to her.(Also i dont think thats correct..)

"Ah, Lee-san, i need a spar. I think im getting rusty." Naruko bluntly stated. ( Im just going to skip to the fight)

As they started walking over to lee's dojo that he made, Lee yelling at people something about springs of youth, Naruko noticed some things around her. The anbu are basically non-existent unlike usual. As they got to the dojo they got in there respective styles staring each other of.

Not wanting to make the first move due to her style in fighting Naruko waited for Lee to come at her. And come he did, he ran up to her and started barraging kicks and punches at her which she was blocking. After awhile she started going on offence which was only possible due to her chakra cains in which she used as other arms. after awhile Lee was starting to fall back so he jumped away. But unlike Lee, Naruko was starting to get tired a little.

"Ah, Thats an interesting fighting style you have there, Naruko-san." Lee said respectively. "You to Lee-san" Naruko called back.

After that lee charged, with a roundhouse kick. Seeing an opening, Naruko used it. She moved to the side then punched his lower left rib, making Lee waver, Oh such a mistake. Seeing that he stopped his assault, Naruko started punching him so hard that it might break bones. Lee was about to jump back but he was stopped by chakra chains. He then felt something sharp and cold on his juggler.

"Surrender" Said Naruko. "I surrender!" Said Lee. after he said he was let go. "Naruko-san that was a good fight, i made a promise to my self if i can win, then ill do 1000 pushups, and if i cant do that ill run 1000 laps around kohona, and if i cant do that ill-" Naruko couldn't hear him anymore as she walked away.

-Timeskip 3 months, Christmas-

Naruko was walking around the village. Trying on her new attire, A grey Jacket, with her signature Orange and black long sleeve under, and her orange and black sweat pants. Today was a day of sadness for her. Today was the day that Naruto left. She was walking to Naruto's ex favorite place, the dango shop. How she knew was because she would always see him there with Itachi.

Speaking about Itachi and the uchiha. Her and Sasuke did not get along, AT ALL! He hated her so much that he tried to kill her, the only time he was talking neutral with her was on missions since he was under her and stuff. Her and Itachi made good friends, he would always say how Naruto was talking about her when they where at the dango place. Naruko and Mikoto, made friends to, talking about girly stuff, like cooking and stuff.

As Naruko got to the dango shop she sat down and ordered some sake, which by the since she was under age she could still drink because, 'If im old enough to kill, im old enough to drink' thing.

 _"Tsu-san said that Naruto only left for 2 years, Im pretty sure thats a lie to make me feel better and forgive him"_ Naruko thought _"I remember how , Me and Naruto would always play around in the park, well more like I play and he watched me"_ Naruko thought. _"Maybe he will come back, maybe, and maybe we will get into more then a brother sister love"_ Naruko thought, oh she did not know how correct she was.

-Somewhere else in the forest-

A figure was walking down a road leading to Kohona, he was looking at a book, specifically the bingo book. He was on the page about him self, He then sighed at what it said.

 **Name:Naruto Namikaze**

 **Identity: Blond Hair, Blue eyes, about 5.8 tall, and lean.**

 **Crime: Killed The Uchiha clan, Failure to kill Mizukage, Killing 200 Iwa and kumo nin, stealing important scrolls to each elemental country.**

 **Bounty: 40 million ryo**

 **Ability: Rasangan, Flying Thunder God, Many Many Wind Justus.**

 **Achivments: second person to reach Flee-On-Sight, First person to have all 5 affinty without Kekkai Genkai, 1000 body count.**

As he read this, he was kinda proud of himself. He learned Rasanagan when he saw Naruko learning it, and he learn Thunder god by getting into the family library. he even improved it so that when you teleported it did not have a count down or make you to tired. But there was a bad side, He killed more then 1000 people, 400 being Kumo and Iwa, for no reason at all, the other 600+ Protecting him self or a mission.

But then he looked at the bright side, he was going home to meat Naruko again. When he left he realized just how much he did love her, more then a brother ever should. But this feeling was new, Sure he did have a crush on Hana when he was little. But that was a meaningless crush. He could not wait to see how much she changed. Of course he changed the bingo book is kinda outdated, He was 6.2 His blond hair had a tint of red on it from all the killing, he did not wear his anbu gear anymore since he was one of the strongest people in the elemental nations. He now wore a mask like Kakashi, a white mesh shirt under a red hoodie, a Katana stripped on his back, and genes(spelling?) and simple ninja boots.

As he saw the Village gates he stopped, _"_ _Its now or never"_ He thought

-Naruko-

Naruko just got out of the Dango shop, and was walking around thinking of what to do, she did have friends but all of them are teaching their students something right now or out on a mission. Why she is not, was because all of her Students passed except Rifu, which she got pleased with other genin that did not pass ether.

She walked and walked, until she tought that Izumo and kotetsu might be bored out of her mind, so she went there to keep them company.

-Naruto pov-

As I walked over to the gates, the gourds shot up to greet me. "State your business and show ID" Said the first gourd which I knew was Izumo.

"Ah don't remember me i see Izumo?" I said to him in a mocking voice. Kotetsu remembering the voice from somewhere, also shot up from his seat and looked at the blond which was higher then him. He looked and looked, and I looked back in the same way i always looked back at him. "Naruto! So nice yo meet you!" Kotetsu said. But what are you doing here you killed the Uchiha, which i know why, but you'll get killed on the spot once you get in?" He asked again. I just looked at him, then at Izomo, which was staring wide eye'd at him.

"Naruto-Kun!" I heard a girl voice say from behind me.

-Naruko-

As Naruko, was walking towards the gate, taking her time she was looking at couples sitting on benches, some making out. She kept looking at the couple picturing her self and Naruto, and then just walked of again. She then heard something that surprised her to no end. "Naruto! So nice to meet you!" She heard Kotetsu say. She then started running towards the gate, As she ran she saw a figure standing, He had blond hair with a tint of red, and the way the hair was put, was exactly like Naruto's. _"Naruto"_ She questioned in her head, The figure then looked to the side and she saw a little bit of his eye, which was blue, a blue she never thought she'll see again. "Naruto-kun!" She yelled. Running toward the so figure. The figure turned around now identified as Naruto and waved at her, saying "Naruko-chan, So nice to see you to!"

Naruko ran up to him, but did not do what you'd expect, instead of hugging him or tackling him like she always did, she punched him. And punched him hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**I abandoned the story, sorry for all those that did like the story. I abandoned it because i did not think the story through. And i was keep on think the future of the story which inst that great. I may make a version two but i dont think i will maybe but, eh. Anyway sorry but yea, dont worry tho im still gonna make more books :D im going to start making one right after i finish this note :D if you want you can read it im going to change the style alot so yea. But its gonna be a story where Naruto get adopted by Kakashi, and anko is going to be Naruto's age since its gonna be a NaruAnko story :D so yea... it will be longer, each chapter. and hopefully that one will go well. So yea Cya.**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x x x x**

 **x**


End file.
